pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
John F. Kennedy International Airport
John F. Kennedy International Airport or simply JFK Airport ( IATA : JFK, ICAO : KJFK), formerly Idlewild Airport and New York International Airport called, is the main international airport in the city of New York in the United States . It is located in Jamaica , in the district of Queens , on the island of Long Island . JFK Airport is operated by the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey , which in addition seaports LaGuardia Airport , Newark Liberty International Airport and Teterboro Airport managing. JFK Airport is best known as the international hub of the city of New York, but there are also a number of domestic flights, mainly to the west coast of the United States.After JetBlue Airways in 2000 established his headquarters at JFK Airport, is the importance of the airport for domestic flights increased. The airport is also a hub for Delta Air Lines . Contents * 1 History * 2 Terminals * 3 movies in which JFK Airport plays a role History Construction of the airport began in 1942 on the site of the former Idlewild Golf Course. Therefore, the airport was originally called "Idlewild Airport". In 1942 it was thought that more than 4 square kilometers would be enough for the airport, but soon the area to 20 square kilometers had to be expanded to handle the growing number of passengers and flights. The first commercial flight took place on July 1st 1948 . On July 31 of the same year the airport's name was changed to New York City International Airport, but the crowd just kept as "Idlewild." The IATA code was still IDL. The airport's name changed again on 24 December 1963 , when it was officially named John F. Kennedy International Airport, in memory of President John F. Kennedy which killed was on November 22 of that year. It was also when the IATA code changed to JFK. The Beatles landed in 1964 there for their first visit to the United States , which was a historic moment for the music and the airport. Air France and British Airways flew a supersonic liner with the Concorde from JFK to Paris and London Heathrow between 1975 and 2003, when the Concorde was put out of service by both airlines. JFK has processed more supersonic flights per year than any other airport in the world. Terminals From 1947 until 1957 there was only one terminal building. In 1957 there was an international terminal built. Afterwards, several airlines have built their own terminal buildings. The Schiphol Group has through "Schiphol USA 'interests in Terminal 4. In support of the Schiphol Group is the old Terminal 4 rebuilt and renewed. The new Terminal 4 was put into operation in 2001. At present there are nine terminal buildings, including the in 1962 opened TWA -Terminal (Terminal 5), which was designed by the famousFinnish architect Eero Saarinen . After Trans World Airlines in 2001 was acquired by American Airlines terminal building, however, was decommissioned. There are now plans to convert it to in there restaurants and a convention center draw. On December 17 , 2003 was the AirTrain JFK put into operation, a computer-controlled train that serves all terminals and provides connections to stations of the New York subway and Long Island Rail Road in Howard Beach and Jamaica Station in Queens. The price for the AirTrain is $ 5 per person, per trip. Films in which JFK Airport plays a role * Goodfellas ( 1990 ) Idlewild Airport * Final Destination ( 2000 ) * Catch Me If You Can ( 2002 ) * The Terminal ( 2004 ) * Taxi ( 2004 ) Category:Airport in the United States Category:Transportation in New York City Category:Port Authority of New York and New Jersey Category:Queens